


Peters Inferno

by DNGRnoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Afterlife, Charlies Inferno, Death, Gen, Heaven and Hell, Inspired by Music, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNGRnoodle/pseuds/DNGRnoodle
Summary: Peter lived the perfect life, he should be a shoe-in for heaven right?





	Peters Inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charlies Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525854) by That Handsome Devil. 

Peter thought he lived a good life. He went to church on Sundays helped everyone he could. He gave his life for others and was completely self sacrificing. He even worried about little things like taking his showers cold and insisting May use only Eco friendly lightbulbs. He should be a shoe in for heaven right? I mean, that's all that this was for. That first day in Sunday school when be learned about heaven and hell, he was determined to get into heaven at all costs. So he gave up his life for the greater good. 

It was a normal Monday, just like any other. Peter was late for school, running down the street, heading to heading to school. He'd take the bus, but the fumes hurt the environment and he felt that contributing to something like that was hell worthy. That's when it happened. It happened in an instant, one second he's running across the street, the next he's on the pavement. The victim of a hit and run. It probably doesn't help he hadn't eaten in a while, as he was on a self punishment kick from the last time he did something he deemed hell worthy. His healing wasn't up to code, so he laid there on the pavement bleeding out, slowly falling out of consciousness. 

Now he was standing there at the bottom of the golden escalator, looking over his body as a group of concerned citizens started to form. As he hurriedly climbed up the already lifting stairs he called out,”See ya later! I'm up to see the man upstairs!!”  _ they all look like ants from here  _ he thought . Peter was thrilled, he was finally going to experience heaven. Maybe even meet God! I bet the man would congratulate him on how amazing of a human he was. 

As Peter reached the top of the escalator, he couldn't contain his excitement. He was beaming ear to ear as he stepped up and join the line leading to heaven. People of all sorts were in front of him, all looking in their prime.  _ Perks of heaven _ he guesses. Eventually he gets to the front of the line and says cheerily greets the angle waiting at the gate, checking off a checklist. 

“Name please, son?” The kindly angle asks him.

“Peter, Peter Parker, sir.” 

“Mmmm, sorry son, looks like you aren't on here. Shame really, your so young.”

“W-Wait, there must be some mistake, are you sure-” before he could finish his statement a couple of angles had grabbed him by the shoulders and were dragging him away, towards the door. As he was being funnel towards the door to, presumably, hell, he called out in fear. “Excuse me sir, there must be someone you've confused me for! If I could see someone who knew me or someone in uniform! I go to church on Sunday, truly usually more!” but his cries were unanswered. 

Soon he was face to face with the gates of hell. A large sign, covered in a large red font, was plastered precariously on the bars of the gate.  **ABANDON ALL HOPE, ALL YEAR WHO ENTER ** although it was a horrifying sign, Peter thought it sounded like a neat adventure. There were people hanging from ropes and cages floating around in the sky, being harassed by God knows what. Behind the gate there was a city in which millions of screams combining into a melodious chorus could be heard. And below it all was a river of damned souls, each on there way to their own personal hell. After all, imagination is the limit to the Devil's clientele. Peter felt his nonexistent blood pressure drop.  _ Oh boy, this is gunna be fun  _ Peter thought sarcastically. They walked past the gate up to the entrance, there was a demon there making X's on a checklist who would kick you in the ass if you asked him for repentance. Peter saw this as his last chance to get out of this. 

“Excuse me sir, there must be someone you've confused me for! If I could see someone who knew me or someone in uniform! I really don't belong here! I know you've heard the tune before!” he screamed at the demons as they pushed him through the door. This was it, now or never. He pushed off the demons going straight through the door. As they were not expecting this, he was able to escape their grip with ease. He ran. And kept running. Blocking out their yells and screams. He ran and ran and ran. He ran until he was out of breath and kept running. He's dead, what was the use in breathing anymore anyway? He eventually dipped into a building when he thought the coast to be clear. This was going to be a long eternity.


End file.
